


Goodbye Love

by emma91802



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Dying Tybalt, M/M, Sad Tybalt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma91802/pseuds/emma91802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt's last thoughts and memories as he lies dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Love

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this ship the very first time I read Romeo and Juliet, and although I could never measure up to the Bard, I hope this makes for a bit of fun (sad) reading. The title comes from the musical Rent (go watch it it's on YouTube!)

Black eyes like coals, burning in a face twisted with anger. Tybalt was always angry, except when... 

Eyes bluer than the sea quenching the everlasting flame that consumed him from within, gentle hands covering his own, soft lips on his hands his neck his own lips, Benvolio Benvolio Benvolio. 

His enemy, hated and despised. His partner and friend, the only person he truly loved.

And now, bleeding out on the pavement, staring up at a face that was so like Benvolio's face, and yet filled with rage as Benvolio never was, Tybalt remembered.

He remembered Benvolio humming softly to himself, always the same song, one Tybalt had yet to recognize. He remembered their swordfights, trying to seem convincing, but never truly putting the other one in danger. Benvolio hadn't even been in favor of those, preferring to put up his sword for good. Tybalt remembered the pain and betrayal in his lover's eyes when his blade stabbed through Mercutio. But most of all he remembered Benvolio's open smile, bestowed on him too few times.

With a sigh, Tybalt closed his eyes and sank into darkness.


End file.
